Driven
by Forever a Savior
Summary: Humanity is at an all time high. The cure for cancer has just been discovered, and technology has advanced to new extremes. Everything is perfect. But perfect is an imaginary thing, one that no one can reach and that's when everything goes wrong. A lone group of teenagers are driven to survive in this new hellish world, as everything they once knew is destroyed. SYOC
1. OC Format

**Alright so I really, really couldn't get this idea out of my head. I think that a zombie apocalypse OC story would be amazingly fun to write. It's open for a week so get in while you can! There will be seven or eight main characters, and the rest I don't choose I may or may not use. Now before you ask what the heck is the beginning all about, I just wanted to add it, because well I'm not sure. I just kinda thought it up and decided it would be a kind of cool intro. If you don't like it sorry, just ignore it then!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Virus.

What is a virus?

Do we not realize that we, ourselves are a virus?

We are human beings, a virus plagued on the planet Earth for unknown reasons.

Parasite.

What is a parasite?

We scorn upon such a creature, but are we any better?

Is it not true that we take and take and take some more from Earth? We are the parasites and the Earth is our host. We cannot live without the Earth, just like a tapeworm cannot live without a human.

A parasite benefits at the expense of the host - the parasite uses the host to gain strength, and the host loses some strength as a result.

Do we not do just that? We take some of the Earth's resources to make us a more advanced civilization, but causing Earth to become weaker.

Maybe an apocalypse is due. Maybe it can cleanse the virus known as humans. The world is already dying, and each of it's parasites along with it. We ask God for help, but he wants us to see our mistakes. We may not be able to fix them, but future generations may be able too. The possibilities are endless.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RULES:**

**1) No superhero or superpower people please. I hope you understand why!**

**2) NO MARY SUES OR GARY STUS! I did some OC stories on a past account of mine, and lets just say I got more than enough of these characters.**

**3) Be creative! Right now the Emo/loner personality is very popular to, so please kind of stay away from it. Think of the characters you don't see often, like a shy guy or a popular girl or a nerd. I haven't really seen those in any stories, plus there are so many more to add to the list!**

**4) You MUST PM me your OC. When they're in the reviews, it can get really hard to keep track of them. So if you don't PM, than you're not getting in. Simple as that.**

**5) Be VERY descriptive please. It really helps and if you only give me like one liners, I'm not going to really be able to understand your character.**

**6) You can send in 2 OC's at the most. No dating or anything though please.**

**7) Please have fun making your character! I don't want you to go through the time of making a character you didn't really have fun making It! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INFO:**

**1) This story takes place in a made up city called Mavern, Pennsylvania. I'm basically going to make up like everything that has to do with towns and such because I don't live in Pennsylvania. So if this is like a real place, I had no clue.**

**2) There is no longer a due date. I'll be accepting ones that i like and such, soo send now! :)**

**3) I'm only accepting like seven or eight high school students, and maybe or maybe no towns people and such.**

**4) The apocalypse in the story will start on November 1st, 2015.**

**Here's my OC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name: Aisha (Ay-Sha) Brooke's**

**Nickname(s): Shay or Ace**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationality: American**

**Birthday: October 17**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Religion: She hasn't really given religion much thought. She's much to focused on her sports.**

**Height/Weight: 5'4 and 115 from muscle**

**Skin Complexion: A light tan**

**Build/Body Type: Shes not the tallest and biggest for her sports, but that doesn't discourage her in the least. She has a slim body with long legs,toned muscles, and gentle curves.**

**Eye Color: Bright teal eyes**

**Hairstyle/Color: Her hair is a unique silvery white color. It naturally has beachy waves in it that can never seem to straighten and Her hair is usually thrown into a loose messy ponytail or bun. She has side bangs that are always falling out of the ponytail or bun as well.**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: On the inside of her left wrist there are a pair of black boxing gloves that look 3D. Her back has two clashing Katana's that go from each shoulder down to just above her butt. A tribal dragon tattoo's tail starts at her right foot and ankle and snakes all the way up her calf, thigh, and hip, and the curves across her stomach. It's head rests a over her left hip. She just loves tattoos and as long as she keeps up with her sports, her dad doesn't care if she gets them.**

**School Status: The Athlete**

**School Activities/Clubs: She does Boxing, Kendo, and Soccer. She would do more, but she doesn't have the time.**

**Personality: Aisha is a very athletic girl. She dedicates all her time to her three sports and barely has time to sleep in between them. She isn't really all that tomboyish, but she prefers just a sports bra and some spandex over some nicer clothes. She's very popular among people, but really doesn't have much time for real friends. The friends she does have though, consist of mainly athletic guys, just because most girls don't like how she's all sporty. She has a sweet friendly personality when it comes to most, unless you get on her bad side. It's pretty easy to get on her bad side because she gets angry really easy, that's why she took up boxing so she could punch all of her anger out without hurting anyone. She doesn't exactly know what fun is other than fun in sports, so you could just have her do chores or something and she wouldn't understand it's not fun. She is willing to do anything for anybody and sometimes that can be a really bad thing as people can take advantage of her. She can get very aggressive easily and actually won't hesitate to punch you if you get her mad. She is also a very jealous person, although she would never admit it. If there was a guy she liked and another girl was with him and was loving all up on him, she would get all huffy and puffy and would go pout and cross her arms like a child. She is a very friendly person overall, just don't make her mad.**

**Strengths: Sports. Fighting, all those boxing and kendo skills built up. Coming up with quick, effective strategies. Really she's just good at anything that has to do with athleticism.**

**Weaknesses: saying the right thing, she often gets her words all jambled up and usually ends up saying the wrong thing. She very gullible and believes things very easily. Handling her anger. Flirting, she's never really understood how to flirt or if someone is flirting with her. Although she can tell when other people are flirting, especially if someone is flirting with the person she likes. Hiding her emotions, she's like an open book. Sometimes she has problems holding conversations.**

**Likes: She likes sports and working out. Anyone who can talk sports with her. People who are motivated to try their best. She loves storms and animals as well. She adores kids as well.**

**Dislikes: Mean people. It takes all her will power not to punch them. She hates the dark and people who don't care about anything.**

**Fears: Shes afraid of failing someone. She won't admit it easily, but she's absolutely terrified of the dark. She has to be with someone to not freak out that bad.**

**Love Interest: Aisha is definitely not picky. She wouldn't want somebody that is physically weak or that can't take a good beating though. She'll go for any guy if they prove they're somewhat athletic and not lazy slobs. It could be a pervert, a nerd, an emo guy, anybody! It doesn't matter to her as long as they can prove they're not totally lazy.**

**Talents: Motivating people. Getting people to work out with her. Begging.**

**Theme Song (optional):**

**Opinion on "Them": She thinks of them as opponents. As if they are trying to test her will and strength. She hates them and wants them all to doe.**

**School Outfit: A pair of black spandex capris with a tight white tank top and a pink sports bra underneath. She wears a pair of pink tennis shoes as well.**

**First Outfit: A black sports bra and a pair of black spandex shorts. She wears a a turquoise hoodie over the sports bra. She also wears a pair of white tennis shoes.**

**Pajamas: A pair of short black yoga shorties, and a blue cami.**

**History: Aisha had a perfectly fine life. Her dad was a soccer coach on his free time and soccer was her first sport because of him. Her mother died at childbirth, but she does have an older brother that's a couple of years older. He's in a college for a football scholarship. Aisha's dad was a very sporty guy and pushed her to do all the sports she does now, and is happy he did. She didn't really have a tragic childhood, just a pretty busy one.**

**Family:**

**Dad: her dads name is Bryan and she's not sure if he's infected or not. He's very supportive of her and her sports and often trains with her. He coaches her and her select soccer team. She loves him and is very happy he pushed her to do her sports. He was a famous football player in his youth.**

**Brother: her older brother name is Keith and she knows he's not infected, as he's somewhere in his college. She knows because he is much to strong to be zombie food. He's at college for a scholarship for football. They have a very close friendship and rarely get into fights.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OC Format**

**GENERAL**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

**Birthday:**

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?)**

**Religion: (I may make the characters debate on it or something)**

**Height/Weight:**

**Skin Complexion:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hairstyle/Color:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other:**

**School Status:**

**School Activities/Clubs:**

**Personality: (Be very descriptive so I can get the personality on your character right)**

**Strengths: (Six or less)**

**Weaknesses: (Six or more)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone)**

**Talents:**

**Theme Song: Optional**

**Opinion on "Them":**

**Opinion on My OC Aisha (Relationship, how they act toward them and the likes)):**

**Other:**

**School Outfit:**

**First Outfit:**

**Second Outfit: (Optional)**

**Pajamas:**

**History: (Please be very descriptive)**

**Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, a small description of your OC and their relationship, status during apocalypse)**

**School Weapon: (Be realistic, please. They aren't going to fine guns or knives at school. The closest thing to a knife would be a pair of scissors if anything.)**

**Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee!)**

**Transportation: (Do they have any sort of car or motorcycle?**

**Zombie Suggestions (What you want to see in the zombies? I have a few ideas, but help me out! :) )**

**Should There Be Sex? ( I'm not even sure if I'm going to up the rating or anything, but please throw your opinion at me!)**


	2. Screams of the Dead

**Alright I'm back! I kinda have more than seven or eight characters too... The first eleven are the main group, and the five after are going to join the group eventually! I'm also going to be killing off some OC's as well, because its just to perfect if no one dies. Sorry for grammatical errors as well! Welp here's the introductory kinda thing and sorry it sucks! :)**

**Also I'm still accepting OC's that will be a little later on in the story, so send away! Just ignore the due date at the beginning! **

* * *

**Christian Summers- The School Heartthrob (DoTheBartMan)**

**Sen Feng "Cyclone"- The Smart Alec (Kaithau)**

**Alexander Escobar "Alex or Chico"- The Delinquent (Junior the Otaku)**

**Tom Harris "Tommy"- Inbetweener (Kornerbrandon)**

**Achaius Evenheim "Chai"- The Jock (Archsage12)**

**Fernando Meza "Fern, Nando, or Meza"- The Punk (Ghost131)**

**Julius Rosenberg "Specs or Jewels"- The Nice Popular Guy (SaudraeOfSunday)**

**Misuka Shinoko "Misu"- The Freak (Salena98)**

**Amy Blake- The Nice Girl (YumBluePowerade)**

**Raul Machado-The Nerd (Bronyhood of Steel)**

**Aisha Brooke's "Shay or Ace"- The Athlete (Forever A Savior)**

_Jason Blake "Blake"- SuperNerdDC_

_Nathaniel Ramirez "Nate"- (666fun times)_

_Adam Sergeant- (SadisticAvocado)_

_Kira Avilov "Kai or Kyra"- (Yugao702)_

_Diana Swan "Swan, Di, Lana, Dia"- (it won't let me type this username...)_

_Alexander Weiss "Al for Alex"- (PandorasBox12)_

* * *

A strong male looked at his defeated opponent with cold eyes.

"Weak." Was all he spat as he gave the poor fellow one last kick to the stomach. He strolled away from the scene and toward the direction of his school, Mavern High. This young man's name was Alex. Alexander Escobar.

Alex had mid-length razor sharp jet black hair, with a few pieces falling onto his forehead. His eyes were a deep onyx color and had a cold glare that could send shivers down anyone's spine. His skin was a light olive color and he was around the average height for a guy. At first glance, you could easily tell Alex had muscle.

It was lunch hour and he had to settle some things between him and that little runt. Well his foe wasn't really little at all, he had towered over Alex's average height. Alex didn't care, he still kicked his ass.

It was a great way to relieve stress as well. He had gotten into a nasty fight earlier and an even worse one with his mother. He was not in the mood for little babies such as that guy.

Alex couldn't help but notice the town though. Fire trucks and police sirens were ringing off the bat, but nothing really looked too different. He arrived at school and was just about to head inside until he heard a feminine scream near the track area.

* * *

"11.9 seconds. Great job Amy!" A high pitched voice squealed. Amy looked frustrated with herself though.

"Leah, that's not very good you know. I really need to drop a few milliseconds," Amy sighed angrily.

Amy Blake had ebony black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were a very pale icy blue that matched her creamy white skin perfectly. Freckles dotted her cheeks and added to her appeal. Her legs had noticeable muscle from all the running she does and her whole body was slender and stood at around 5'4.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up, track season isn't until spring and it's not like you're up against some all stars," Leah rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I am against all star runners though!" Amy put emphasis on the am and Leah rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever I'm going to go to talk to Trevor." With that, Leah stalked off. Amy just sighed and resumed her sprint workout, until Leah's piercing scream ripped through the air.

* * *

"Alright let's turn the speed up to seven," Aisha told her best friend Christian. They were currently jogging on the treadmills in the small fitness center of the school. Fall soccer had just ended and they were getting pumped up for the spring. Even though November had just started.

"Jeez Ace how will I ever live up to your expectations?" He asked jokingly.

Christian Summers had uniquely colored eyes from a disorder known as Heterochromia. While his right eye was blue with a section of green at the top, his left eye was a solid brown. His hair was black with purple tips, and was shorter spiked on the sides and longer on the top and back. He stood at six foot and had a lean yet toned build.

Aisha Brookes had a pretty silvery white color for hair and it was thrown into a messy loose ponytail. Her hair had natural beachy waves that added to the messiness of the ponytail. Her eyes were a bright teal color and had a fierce determined look in them. She was around 5'4 and her body had a light tan to it. She had a slim body, with long legs, toned muscles, and gentle curves.

Aisha just gave him a small smile. Christian was her best friend, and basically her only one. Sure there were those guys that she hung around with sometimes, but they always wanted to do weird stuff with her and she didn't like that one bit.

Aisha kept going even as Christian said goodbye and went to shower, change, and get ready for his next class. She couldn't stop, she wouldn't. She wouldn't ever give up, never ever.

She only stopped when a high pitched screech rang through the air.

* * *

Sen Feng was watching the sky as his friends chatted about something he really didn't care about.

His hair was a golden brown colour, and fell in layers to the base of his neck. His bangs swept across his forehead, a bit chopping and hung in his eyes every so often. His eyes were a warm sea blue that almost matched the sky he was observing. He was around average height, but had a more feminine body structure. Although there was quite a bit of muscle there, especially on his legs.

He sighed and turned back to his lunch. A simple sandwich on a simple day. That simple day turned into a much more complicated one as he saw a girl struggling outside and her screech barely making it though the windows.

* * *

Tom Harris wandered around the school searching for something to do. It was lunch hour and he had already eaten, plus the students got a free period after lunch.

Tom or 'Tommy' had brown messy hair that really didn't have a specific styling to it. He had simple brown eyes and had a tall slim figure standing at about six foot. He was a whitish color and had a face that was pretty nice to look at.

A few girls had tried to get his attention, but he really wasn't in the mood to flirt. He was too busy thinking about the news. Sure it was great they found the cure for cancer, but at what cost?

It seemed to good to be true, but it didn't really matter. Nothing bad has happened. Yet.

These thoughts echoed around Tommy's head as he walked outside and heard the squealing yell of a young teenage girl.

* * *

Chai Evenheim strolled down to the track area. It was surprisingly warm for being November, and he was going to take advantage of it. He had his hockey stick slung across his back and was heading toward the center of the track, also known as the football field.

Chai was a tall six foot with a muscular yet slender frame and a healthy bronze tan. He had sandy, layered blonde hair, falling in slight waves to a little past his shoulders. His bangs swept to the left and slightly obscured his left eye, as well as framing that side of his face, but the other side was pinned back with a few clips. His eyes were a nice shade of violet.

He really hoped there were some hot babes to watch him practice as well. He was always at his best when it came to people watching him. Especially if they were attractive.

He practiced his swings for field hockey and he did a few running drills. Quite a few girls had sat on the bleachers and he could feel their eyes on him. He smirked to himself.

As he was about to finish up he heard the rattling sound of the fence and a scream of bloody murder following it.

* * *

Fernando Meza doodled along in his sketch book. He was sitting in the art room, as he had just finished lunch. There was one other girl painting something on a canvas, but he really didn't care. That girl was known as Misuka Shinoko, and she was a freak according to everyone. Fernando didn't know if they meant like absolutely crazy or just a little odd, but it really didn't matter to him. He didn't want to get involved with other people.

Fernando had deep brown eyes that were almost black, but not quite. He was just above six foot and had olive colored skin. He had short shaggy black and was lean with compact muscles.

Misuka had brown eyes and short messy styled, lavender colored hair. She was slim and stood at 5'7. She had fair colored skin to top it off.

Misuka wanted to talk to the other guy, but she knew the reaction she would get. She would be called mean things and would rather not have that happen. She didn't try to be weird, she really tried to be normal and thought she was doing great at it until high school started. Everything went downhill from there.

Misu was pulled out of her thoughts as a loud shout was heard.

* * *

Julius Rosenberg. He was loved by all, and popular among everybody, and he was currently in the school gym.

He had neat dark brown hair that went halfway down his neck. His eyes were a bright greenish blue and he was a fair white color. He had on thin black frame reading glasses as well. He was around average height and had a lean, lightly toned body that was made for agility.

He lifted his bow up and aimed at each target carefully. Each arrow was a bullseye and he cheered to himself. Today was a great day. He had seen both his parents this morning for once and the day was surprisingly warm. Plus, he was getting all these great scores for archery. What more could he ask for?

As he kept on shooting he heard the sound of shoes pounding throughout the hallways next to him. A few students passes through the gym and he asked what was going on.

"Dude! There's a cannibal outside, and he totally ate some chick!" Was the response he got. A cannibal? Maybe he should check this out, so he slung the bow and quiver across his back and made his way out.

* * *

The library, what a peaceful place to be. Raul Machado was thinking just that. He had a book about landscaping open and was scanning each page with a meticulous eye. He was relaxing in a cozy chair and was happy to be the only one inside.

Raul had a his black hair in a short buzz cut style. He was fairly built with toned muscles and a dark tannish skin tone. His eyes were brown and he stood at about six foot.

He was focused on his book when he heard the first screams echo through the air.

* * *

**Welp how Was it? Horrible? I know and I'm sorry. I hope I got everyones ****character at least a little bit in character. Any ways here's a preview of the next chapter! I'm gonna start doing this too! Oh and I didn't add the clothes and scars and stuff yet for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_She refused to scream or make any sounds. This was the end and she knew it. The thing on top of her was much to strong and fat and she could barely keep it from chomping down onto her neck._

_Aisha never really thought about dying until now, and she decided that she didn't want too. She thought of her dad and her brother, and how they were her life along with sports. Her late mother who gave up her life just for Aisha._

_She couldn't die now. There was still so much to do._

_As her arms struggled to keep this fat things weight up, she let out a small whimper. A sign of submission._

_She clamped her eyes shut as her arms could no longer lift the thing and finally gave out._


End file.
